The Second Self
by FuturisticVampire
Summary: This has nothing to do with Dr. Horrible as you know him. It's about a poor crazy guy in NYC who loves a girl named Penny but can't get her, while an embodied voice in his head tells him to do evil things... (These are all OCs, and the story uses Dr. Horrible's songs and is written as a movie script, which I've never done before. Rated T for the usual reasons.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Horrible.**

 **I actually heard the songs before I watched the movie, so what this is is my idea of the songs before I actually saw the movie.**

 **So, yeah, this my first and probably only thing I''' write in movie script format. I have no idea if this is how is supposed to look, so I'd love it if you dropped me a review and tell me how I did?**

 **Thanks, from the Futuristic Vampire.**

* * *

The camera focuses on a handsome man in his late twenties, who has a faraway look in his eyes. The room is well lit by sunlight coming in through the windows, and behind the man we can see a brightly painted wall.

DOCTOR HERSCH

Billy?

Billy looks up.

Camera focuses on a man sitting across from Billy. He is quite old, and has thinly-rimmed glasses.

DR HERSCH

Billy, I know you don't want to be here, but could you please listen to me?

BILLY

Yes, of course, Doctor.

DR H

So, Billy, you're starting to feel better? Uh, "Dr. Horrible," or Jiminy, as you say you prefer to call him, isn't bothering you anymore?

Billy's eyes seem to be focused on something else for a quick second, then back to the Doctor.

BILLY

No, sir, not since the medication.

He looks down at the floor.

DR H

Billy.

BILLY

Yes?

DR H

You only call me 'sir' when you're hiding something.

BILLY

Heh, no, sir, there's nothing to hide.

DR H

Are you sure?

BILLY

Yes.

Dr Hersch looked unsure for a moment, then abandoned the subject.

DR H

So, Billy, how's the job?

BILLY

Yes. I-I mean, it's going well. I got a promotion last week.

DR H

And how's that girl of yours? Penny?

BILLY

Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's great.

DR H

That's great. But how's the relationship going?

BILLY

(Quietly, to himself)

 _It's not_.

DR H

What?

Billy looks up.

BILLY

(Unconvincing) It's great. Really is.

The doctor nods.

DR H

So, I wanted to talk about your brother's death with you. You didn't want to your last appointment.

BILLY

Well, there's nothing to talk about. He was sick. He died. I'm sad. There's nothing you or I can do about that.

DR H

Okay, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine.

(He checks his watch)

Well, that seems to be all the time we have today.

He and Billy both stand.

BILLY

Yes. Have a nice day, Dr Hersch.

Dr Hersch holds the office door open for Billy.

DR H

You too, Billy. Bye.

Billy does't answer, instead he goes through the door.

Camera follows Billy as he travells down the building's staircase.

BILLY (My Eyes)

Any dolt with half a brain  
Could see that humankind has gone insane  
To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main

 **Outside the building, on a busy, heavy-trafficed street in NYC.**

BILLY (con't)

Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound

Camera focuses on a dirty man on the side of the sidewalk begging for change.

BILLY (con't)

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground!

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world is filled with filth and lies  
But it's plain to see evil inside of me  
Is on the rise.

Camera focuses on a bus passing.

 **Inside bus**

There is a young woman, Penny, (in her late twenties also) standing on a crowded bus.

PENNY

Look around, we're living with the lost and found  
Just when you feel you've almost drowned

Camera is focused on a part of the sidewalk. A sandaled foot enters the frame as Penny steps off the bus. Camera then follows Penny as she makes her way down the street.

PENNY (con't)

You find yourself on solid ground, and I believe there's good  
In everybody's heart

(She stops to drop some money into a beggar's cup)

Keep it safe and sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
To turn a life around!

We see she comes up to a very large building with grand steps and there are many people going up and down.

PENNY (con't)

I cannot believe my eyes!  
Is the world finally growing wise?

She comes to a man and he puts his arm around her and starts to lead her up the stairs. The man is obviously her boyfriend.

PENNY (con't)

'Cause it seems to me, some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise

We see behind her Billy, coming up the steps.

Camera cuts to the inside of an elevator, empty except for a man who seems to be Billy but has different clothes and different hair. Billy first walks in and presses his button, and then Penny and her boyfriend do the same.

Billy slumps into the corner obviously jealous and bothered, the Billy look-alike smiling amusedly in another corner, and Penny and her boyfriend in the middle.

Billy and Penny's singing overlap

BILLY

Anyone with half a brain  
Could spend their whole life howling in pain

PENNY

Take it slow  
He looks at me and seems to know

Camera cuts to Billy walking up the stairs, having abandoned the elevator. As he turns a corner, his look-alike is leaning against the wall, watching Billy with an amused smile on his face. The camera makes no particular focus on him.

BILLY PENNY

'Cause the dark is everywhere The things that I'm afraid to show  
And Penny doesn't seem to care, And suddenly I feel this glow.  
but soon the dark in me is all that will remain. And I believe there's good

Billy comes to his floor and throws the door open.

Camera cuts to Penny; her lift has come to her floor and she exits.

BILLY (con't) PENNY (con't)

In everybody's heart

Listen close to everybody's heart  
Keep it safe and sound.  
And hear that breaking sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
To turn a life around!  
And crashing to the ground!

Penny comes to her desk, labled Secretary.

Billy comes to the door of his office, labled "Billy Fray."

Camera FOLLOWS Billy.

BILLY/PENNY (con't)

I cannot believe my eyes!/I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world is filled with filth and lies/How the world's finally growing wise

BILLY (con't)

'Cause it's plain to see

Billy is at his desk, the look-alike of him is behind him, slowly pacing the large room.

PENNY

And it's plain to see

BILLY/PENNY (con't)

Evil inside of me/Rapture inside of me  
Is on the rise.

 **Scene End (or whatever).**

Billy's office is very large, and he hasn't had it for very long, so it's not very furnished. His desk is not in the exact middle, it is a few feet away from the left wall, and facing the right wall. The wall opposite the door was completely windows, like mostly every office in the building, and enough sunlight came throught it that it made any lighting unnecessary from 11:30 in the morning to 7:30 at night.

Billy sits at his desk, typing something up on his (very modern) computer. We aren't focusing on him, we're focusing on the look-alike, JIMINY, as nicknamed by Billy, as in the his conscience. So far he seems to only in Billy's head, standing on in front of the window with his hands folded behind his back.

JIMINY (Slipping)

Look at these people, amazing how sheep will show up for the slaughter.  
No one condemning you lined up like lemmings you led to the water.  
Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies?

(He turns to Billy and starts walking towards him)

JIMINY (con't)

Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping  
(Whispering in Billy's ear) I think you're slipping.

(Normally) Now that your savior is still as the grave, your beginning to fear me  
Like cavemen feel thunder, I still have to wonder, (whispering again) can you really hear me?

I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly  
Fire up your brain, remind you inside your rioting, society is slipping.  
Everything's slipping away, so,

(He slams his hands on the desk, making Billy jump)

Go ahead-run away!  
Say it was horrible!  
Spread the word, tell a freind  
Tell them the tale  
Get a pic-Do a blog  
"Heroes are over with."

"Look at him!"  
Not a word.

Hammer, meet nail!

By now, Billy is attentive, watching him with a careful expression.

JIMINY (Pacing)

Then I win! Then I get everything I ever-  
All the cash! All the fame,  
And social fame!  
Anarchy (that I run)!  
It's Dr. Horrible's turn!  
(At window)  
You people all have to learn!  
This world is going to burn! Burn!  
(All the sudden he is in front of Billy's desk and slams his hands on it again)  
Burn!

Billy is seemingly agreeing with him by this point, then looks guilty and looks around the room in paranoia.

BILLY

No sign of Penny  
Good, I would give anything not to have her see.  
It's gonna be bloody-

JIMINY

Head up, Billy buddy; there's no time for mercy.  
Here goes no mercy!

 **/Scene End (IDK)/**

* * *

 **So that's what I got right now. Any advice is appreciated, because I will probably be continuing this.**

 **Baii!**

 **-FurturisticVampire**


End file.
